<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmest Wishes by Anita_Deity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393170">Warmest Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Deity/pseuds/Anita_Deity'>Anita_Deity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, I can show you the worrrrld, I suck at tags, Koholangst, Legend doesn't like snow, Marin is the best bean, Not Beta Read, Poor Legend, Warriors get decked in the face but that's not important, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Deity/pseuds/Anita_Deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend doesn't really like winter...or any season for that matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmest Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my holiday gift for the amazing Derpu!! Sorry I finished so late, writer's block can be a bit of a douche. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this little Koholangst I whipped up!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend chuckled, shaking his head as he followed after her.</p><p>“I don’t understand, why are we up here again?”</p><p>Marin only giggled, hands folded behind her as she stared up at the clouds. They were almost at the peak of the mountain, the egg where the Windfish resided looming over them.</p><p>“What? I can’t enjoy a bird’s eye view of the island now?”</p><p>He laughed faintly, walking up to her before taking her hand in his.</p><p>“I never said that, now did I?”</p><p>“...No...but you’re still judging me!”</p><p>“I am not!”<br/><br/>"Whatever you say~" </p><p>She squeezed his hand, closing her eyes as the wind swept up her hair. Legend smiled fondly at her, admiring how she looked in the sunset haze.</p><p>He didn’t even realize he was staring, but little peck snapped him out of his trance.</p><p>“Silly, I took you up here to look at the view, not me”</p><p>“Can’t help it, you’re just too beautiful”</p><p>Legend smiled cheekily as she blushed, his dimples showing. Marin giggled once more, lacing their fingers together. “Well look at you! Finally making a move after what? 2 months?”</p><p>He squawked, feigning offense. “Hey! I made a move almost two weeks after we met!”</p><p>“No...I’m pretty sure that was me.”</p><p>“You’re killing me here Marin”</p><p>“Serves you right for being so silly Link!”</p><p>They bursted out into laughter, Legend bringing her in for an embrace when they regained their breath. He sighed into her hair, glancing up at the darkening sky once more.</p><p>“It’s getting colder, with my luck it’ll probably snow soon”</p><p>Marin lifted her head, looking at him with a perplexed look.</p><p>“...Snow? What’s that?”</p><p>Legend’s expression turned to one of surprised confusion. “You don’t know what snow is?”</p><p>Marin cocked her head slightly, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “No…? Am I supposed to know?”</p><p>Legend chuckled slightly “I mean, snow is only one of winter’s biggest aspects...You do know what winter is, right?”</p><p>Marin stared at him for a second before shaking her head, the same confused look still on her face. “Nope...Could you please tell me what it is? Pretty please?”</p><p>Legend scratched the back of his neck, already knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny those sparkling eyes of hers.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Can we sit down first? This is going to take a while…” He sat down where he was previously standing, patting the spot next to him for her to take. Once she did, he turned his gaze towards the horizon, opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>“So before we talk about snow, or winter for that matter, we have to talk about the seasons…”</p><p>And so he told her about how the weather changed as the year ran its course, how Spring brought seemingly endless blossoms to the land, and how Summer brought warmth and sunny days. He told her about how Fall brought a nice chill and falling leaves, and how Winter brought snowfall and lots of good memories.</p><p>“You live in an endless summer, if you think about it. Only thing that slightly changes is the temperature, and I suppose it’ll be cloudier too”</p><p>Marin’s eyes were sparkling, an awed look to her as he finished his explanation. Legend could see the gears turning in her mind as she thought, and he smiled.</p><p>“What’s on your mind Mari?”</p><p>Marin looked at him with the most determined expression on her face. “After we wake up the windfish, do you think that we could see snow? And all of the different seasons?”</p><p>Legend felt his heart start to hammer in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Goddesses help me, I think I’ve actually found my dream girl… </em>
</p><p>He smiled, taking her hand before kissing the back of it. She giggled, and he fought the urge to get them both off the island right then and there.</p><p>He had a duty, after all.</p><p>“Of course! I’ll show you everything there is to see, we can do everything there is to do. Marin, I’ll show you the world, I promise”</p><p>Marin sniffled, a watery laugh escaping her before she enveloped him in a tight hug. Legend hugged her back, a huge grin on his face. If only he had the Rod of Seasons, then maybe he'd be able to show her right then and there. </p><p>“Oh Link! Thank you so much! I can’t wait, we’ll have so much fun!”</p><p>Legend nodded, sparing the egg above them a glance. They both knew what was coming, and they both hoped it didn’t mess up their plans. He didn’t want to say goodbye to her just yet. This was way too good of a thing to let go.</p><p>“I promise, after we wake up the Windfish, I’ll show you the whole world Marin”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Legend looked at the snowfall with disdain, a small frown on his face.</p><p>A few of the beautiful, tiny sculptures landed on the palm of his hand, making him huff in annoyance.</p><p>He didn’t like winter.</p><p>Or rather, he didn’t anymore.</p><p>The all-too-happy smiles aggravated him, and the sounds of carols being sung made him want to cry. He detested the couples who confused the holiday spirit for love, they made him sick.</p><p>Maybe it was because he was jealous. Well, not jealous, more so longing.</p><p>Longing for the redhead who would’ve loved to carol all night long, and laugh as she played in the snow. He longed for the girl who would’ve sat with him by the fire, and baked sweets when they had the chance.<br/><br/>He longed for the love he would've kissed under the hollies...</p><p>He missed her, his dream girl...literally.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I wake up that damned Windfish? </em>
</p><p>He knew the answer to that question already, since he’d asked it a million times since he woke up. He guessed he asked because he was waiting for an answer, an answer he knew he was never going to obtain. He asked because he didn’t want to accept the truth, a truth that would haunt him forever.</p><p>Marin, as well as the rest of Koholint, was gone.</p><p>And it was his fault.<br/><br/>Not even the warmest wishes could bring her back. <br/><br/>THe sighed, willing the thoughts out of his head. There's no use dwelling on it. </p><p>Legend turned his head, watching as his brothers in arms played in the snow. He had to resist the urge to laugh as Warriors was decked in the face by a snowball. He shook his head, finally standing up from his spot. “Wind! Do that again will you?”</p><p>A small smirk came to his face as Wind quickly made another snowball. Warriors scoffed, throwing a clump of snow at Wind.</p><p>“Go to hell Legend!” He barked out a laugh. “Already there Captain!”</p><p>Legend dodged a snowball aimed at his face, quickly retaliating with one of his own.</p><p>If she couldn’t enjoy snow, he’d at least make sure to enjoy it for the both of them. No matter how much it’d hurt.</p><p>And besides, a seasonal sadness never hurt anyone <em>too</em> bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you guys have a happy new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>